VENGANZA
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: COMPLETE!Lo que lleva a los hermanos a su separacion y los efectos del despecho en uno de ellos
1. Chapter 1

Venganza

"No se como explicar lo que es la traición de tu propia sangre el saber que el que te ofreció la mano fue el mismo que te puso el pie…………..que terrible pensar que tiene razón al llamarte ingrato pero a su vez olvidar lo que tuvimos que pasar para convertirnos en lo que somos………..o tal vez lo que fuimos……..los Hardy boys."-esto pensaba el príncipe extremo en la intimidad de su casa aun le costaba creer que su propio hermano haya eliminado ese lazo sanguíneo que desde pequeños los unía las palabras fueron claras "solo serian compañeros" y duramente comenzó a aceptarlas sabia que había cometido errores pero no supo que tan graves para que hayan orillado a su propio hermano a cometer esa gran traición con esto en la mente del epitome de la pasión comenzó a verse una sed insaciable de venganza es sus ojos se comenzaba a notar un semblante de locura que de inmediato fue cortado por una llamada telefónica

Pesadamente se acerco al teléfono y tratando de aclarar su voz respondió – SI?

-Valla y pensar que los consideraba una familia unida siento mucho lo sucedido amigo- decía Helms desde el backstage

-si no hay problema mejor deberías preocuparte por lo tuyo

-y por eso te hable eres mi amigo y me preocupas

-déjate de cursilerías ahorita no estoy de humor sabes preferiría que no me hagas enojar

-es evidente tu molestia pero pensar en caliente no te ayuda en nada

-y tu que sabes Gregory sabes esto se esta volviendo incomodo-inmediatamente corto la llamada sin oportunidad que el huracán contestase además las palabras de su compañero lo hicieron tocar fondo e inclusive reanimo el sentimiento de venganza que tenia antes de contestar mas si embargo de nuevo este se vio interrumpido por el cansancio del luchador

el estrés era impresionante y era inimaginable como un simple humano pudiese soportar tremenda carga de presión física y a la vez mental, así que de inmediato cayo rendido en su cama esperando que el coraje se le bajase para la mañana

Al día siguiente se despertó tal vez mas tranquilo no quiso encender el televisor por obvias razones y mucho menos la radio así que la única opción que tuvo fue salir de su casa y caminar hasta que no pudiese consigo mismo, se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose al baño donde tomo una playera negra (que raro no) y un pants del mismo color recogió su cabello con una liga y de inmediato salio de su hogar sabia que seria una difícil mañana además que la gente lo detendría mucho y harían preguntas estupidas pero as su vez prefirió no visualizar esas imágenes en su mente solo continuo con su camino y comenzar a reflexionar lo que haría ante tal situación

Pronto ya se había alejado unas cuadras y rió como si eso fuese un logro, continuo de pronto ya no eran cuadras si no avenidas cosa que disfruto aun mas pero lo que en ese momento no espero fue aquella chica que se le acerco la verdad era guapa aunque de un principio el menor de los Hardy pensó que solo se le acerco para molestar y de un principio su actitud fue un tanto grosera

-disculpa tu eres Jeff Hardy no?- pregunto la joven mientras le esbozaba una linda sonrisa

-si soy yo- contesto de una forma pesada

-sabes creo que no fue buena idea que me acercara bueno fue un placer- dijo la chica con una mueca de desilusión

-no espera…..no fue mi intención ser grosero- dijo al ver que metió la pata

-no enserio olvídalo- dijo molesta

-discúlpame al menos hay alguna forma de enmendarme contigo

-no no la hay- apunto de irse

-al menos me aceptarías tomar un café- siendo mas amable

-disculpa?- sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban

-quiero ofrecerte un café a cambio de que disculpes mi actitud tan grosera que tuve hace unos momentos

-este……pues…….yo…….claro por que no?- dijo contenta la muchacha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y con quien tengo el gusto

-Ana Martínez- tendiendo su mano para que este la aceptara

-es un gusto- dijo tomando la mano de la chica para después en un acto caballeroso besarla y obviamente la chica nunca espero esta reacción del intrépido volador- sígueme conozco un buen lugar-comenzó a caminar y siguiendo sus pasos lo seguía la chica mas aparte esta no dijo nada cosa que el chico noto y de inmediato corto el silencio que había en ese momento- Ana Cierto? De donde eres?

-De México

-Wow mexicana eh? Me agrada eso además permíteme decirte que eres muy guapa

-oh vamos como pretendes que te crea eso ultimo con el café basta para disculparte

-no lo dije solo por decirlo en verdad lo eres

-ya basta estas haciendo que me sonroje

-te lo juro

-esta bien te creeré

-si no es necesario que me creas lo eres

-basta

-de acuerdo lo siento no pretendía ponerte así

-y bueno déjame decirte que tu eres un gran luchador te admiro mucho y siento lo de tu hermano

-……………………- su semblante cambio drásticamente pasando de la alegría a la seriedad

-lo siento se que fue duro para ti……..

-mejor déjalo así – interrumpiendo a la joven

-te serviría si te digo que me encantas

- luego no te quejes de que te hago sonrojar- rió estrepitosamente y a su ves la mexicana comenzó a reír el comentario fue muy gracioso la verdad tanto que la gente a su alrededor solo se les quedo mirando raro no era común ver a una celebridad riendo con una "extraña" y mas aparte en medio de la calle, momentos después se detuvieron y continuaron su camino y al llegar al lugar prometido Jeff abrió la puerta caballerosamente para dejar pasar a Ana y de inmediato pasar el también, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que les asignaran lugar y a su vez unas cartas para que ordenasen

-……….(glup)………- Ana estaba apenada al observar los precios del menú no quería ser abusiva con el chico

-no te preocupes por la cuenta pide lo que gustes- dijo esbozándole una sonrisa

-esta bien gracias – dijo muy roja el detalle fue lindo de su parte

- y bien que vas a querer?

-un capuchino sabor vainilla y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- dijo al camarero

-y yo quiero solo un café negro con mucha azúcar- el camarero anoto y rápidamente fue a cumplir sus ordenes mientras esperaban conversaron de cosas normales como sus gustos y demás cuando les trajeron lo que pidieron comenzaron a degustarlo y saborearlo tanto ella su paste como el su café todo en un ambiente calido y reconfortante para el luchador pronto cuando acabaron este pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar

-muchas gracias fue maravilloso como puedo pagártelo

-solo acéptame esto- de su bolsillo saco su celular y se lo entrego a la chica esta quedo consternada

-no puedo aceptarlo

-oh vamos me agrado mucho estar contigo y quisiera que no perdiésemos contacto

-pero es tu celular

-ah que importa puedo comprarme otro así que consérvalo además no quiero que mis amigos fastidien

-a que te refieres con que…………..aaaah ya entiendo claro no te preocupes pero como voy a saber que no me estas engañando acerca con eso de la comunicación

-mira si yo no te hablo esta noche tu me buscaras en algún lugar en el que me presente y harás un boicot como Rosa Méndez

-debe ser enserio para que digas eso así que de acuerdo acepto tu reto

-hecho- dijo el volador acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero lo que recibió fue un corto pero terno beso en los labios para que después de reaccionar viese a una chica corriendo del lugar dejando al luchador mas confundido

**CONTINUARA…………..**

**PROXIMO CAP. **

**Una llamada, una chica, un pleito y un regalito esperan al ex monarca de la WWE **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ES MI PRIMER FIC**


	2. Comienza El Plan

Venganza

"Comienza el plan"

Era una tarde algo difícil para el luchador sabia que desde que salio en la mañana los malos pensamientos saldrian pero ahora estos fueron remplazados por todo lo que sucedió en la mañana y en la promesa que le hizo a la chica, aunque no le molestase no sabia como responderia cuando llegase el momento ademas queria entender por que lo habia besado y lo mas importante que haria para solucionar lo de su hermano todo mientras tomaba un rumbo hacia su casa.

El trayecto de regreso fue mas lento de lo que el penso las luces de la noche deslumbraban al chico que encantado observaba aquella iluminación de su ciudad, pues por su trabajo no tenia la oportunidad de disfrutarla como ahora se le presentaba esta grandiosa oportunidad; maravillado observava el sitio nunca habia tenido la delicadeza de disfrutar tal vista de inmediato le paso por la mente que fue una estupida idea salir en la mañana pudiendo salir en la noche per a su vez apoyo la idea que prefirio la mañana por lo sucedido, mientras tanto en su mente se debatian dos cosas que haria con la mexicana y que haria con su hermano era un sentimiento mezclado que era bastante raro en el sabia manejar el odio pero no combinado con ese no se que que lo traia como estupido desde que se fue la muchacha lo raro es que al tratar de resolver ese dilema en su mente ya se encontraba fuera de su residencia aun sin explicarse que tanto del trayecto habia perdido al pensar en todo eso.

-Esto es basura- sacando con lentitud las llaves de su hogar inclusive tardo en encontrar la que abria la puerta principal y cuando por fin la encontro solo entro de la manera mas lenta y pesada por el cansancio ya que este se habia apropiado del intrepido volador, solo se dispuso a descansar en el primer sofa que oservase y como si se tratase de futbol americano pego un salto para después caer en aquel mullido mueble en el que comenzaria a dispersar esa tension en sius piernas por la caminata dada, sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados era muy comodo como se encontraba poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarseles sus ojos pero de inmediato estos se abrieron de golpe al recordar es bendita promesa que habia hecho ademas lo que aposto era algo delicado para dejar que pasase, y sin mas preámbulos se levanto del sofa busco su telefono y marco el numero de su ahora antiguo celular, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando alguien en la otra linea contestaba euforica.

-Eres tu?- con una gran sonrisa en sus labios aunque el de cabellos multicolores no pudiese verla

-Ah claro que no, soy un vendedor de seguros- contestaba con un tono de sarcasmo-burla

-Que gracioso

-Verdad que si?, bueno como te lo prometi te he llamado asi que ya cumpli

-Umm sabes te agradesco lo de esta mañana

-No hay de que lo hice con mucho gusto, solo que tengo una duda, por que me besaste y después saliste corriendo

-Eh bueno.....este yo…...adios- inmediatamente colgo y como acto desesperado el chico volvio a marcar pero esta vez no se pudo enlazar la llamada puesto a que ella habia apagado el celular, y este desconcertado dejo el telefono en su sitio y fue directo hacia su habitación pero noto algo extraño al encender la luz de su recamara habia una hoja en su cama en ella estaba escrito lo siguiente

"_Te acobardaste querido hermanito? No sabes que bien me senti al no verte en el cuadrilatero haciendote la victima gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de que la gente pusise sus miradas sobre de mi ahora quien tiene fama eh? Acaso tu crees que eres el unico?, pero lo que tu no sabes es que satisfacción tuve al momento de dejar noqueado al estupido de tu amigo Gregory ver su cara sin experion, oh que risa me provoco, ACASO NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA VENIR Y ENFRENTARME ACASO EL GRAN JEFF HARDY TUBO PANICO AL TRATAR DE ENFRENTAR A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE EL EH? QUE COBARDE ERES, AHORA ENTIENDE QUE ESTO ES LO QUE GANAS POR SER TAN INGRATO CON ALGUIEN DE TU PROPIA SANGRE_

_ATTE: Matt"_

De inmediato la ira y la rabia lo cego como fue posible que su hermano haya hecho eso como se atrevio a golpear a uno de sus amigos de los mas allegados y sobre todo lo que mas necesitaba era arreglar una pelea con el ahora mismo asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio a casa de su jefa pero evidentemente o intuitivamente ella lo esperaba sabia que esta pelea iba a ser una de las que mas raiting ocasionaria por el escandalo y el morbo que provocaba ver a dos hermanos pelear y mucho mas por una tracion , ademas de una venganza en proceso por parte del afectado, cuando el llego al lugar ya antes mencionado toco el timbre y espero..............y espero................hasta que una regordeta vieja salio con una bata

-Ahora que quieres Hardy

-Vicki necesito que arregles una pelea con Matt para este viernes

-No lo se aun recuerdo que intentaste golpearme

-Cosa de la cual ya habiamos hablado ademas que te cuesta orgarnizarme una pelea que seri la primera que te digo que me organizes

Riendo- Y tu crees que voy a acceder muy facil no?

-Tal vez por eso he venido hasta aquí

-Por favor no jodas Hardy sabes que lo que estas pensando es una reverenda estupidez

-E incriblemente lo hare de todas formas

-Que pretendes

-Mi venganza que no lo parece jefecita?- la ultima palabra la dijo con un poco de burla

-Ya has faltado dos semanas y esperas que para la semana de tu regreso te involucre en una pelea con tu hermano mmmmmm suena interesante pero aun asi no lo puedo hacer el programa ya esta hecho pero que te parece si das tu versión de los hechos la proxima semana

-De acuerdo pero aun asi quiero mi lugar en No Way Out

-Y lo tienes desde el momento en el que te convertiste campeon

-Entonces me preparare para mi regreso y prometo ganar mi titulo

-Ah como eres gracioso Jeff

-Dejate de juegos Vicki y ya dedicate a no sabotear a los demas luchadores por que estas poniendo en riesgo tu trabajo ya mucho tienes con tener en contra al Undertaker, no esperes que me una a su feudo – esto lo dijo con un gran aire de grandeza y casi al mismo instante esbozo una sonrisa burlona provocando la ira de la Sra. Guerrero

-Largate de aquí si no quieres que cambie de opinión, pero ya

-Entendido jefa- bufo y después se fue de ahí con una gran sonrisa por lo que habia conseguido sabia que habia adelantado el comienzo de lo que seria la mejor pelea de su vida, ya al llegar a su casa cayo rendido en su cama esperando con ansias el fin de semana.

CONTINUARA........................

EN EL PROXIMO CAP.

El discurso , La chica y una gran pelea deparan al Principe Extremo


	3. Y AHORA QUE SIGUE

Venganza

"Y ahora que sigue"

Ya era de día nuestro heroe comenzaba a despertarse se sentia de maravilla no sabia de que forma habia conseguido conciliar sueño tan rapido y de una manera placentera ya hace varias semanas que no podia descansar debidamente y este sueño que ha tenido le ha sentado de maravilla tanto asi que no le importo que fuesen las seis de la mañana.

Asi que rapido busco en la cocina algo para desayunar pero no encontro nada asi que la unica opcion que tuvo fue salir a desayunar aunque era muy temprano espero a que algo sucediese.............y nada..............absolutamente nada sucedia aunque lo raro fue que en ese preciso instante se le ocurrio una idea, corrio a su telefono y marco en el un numero espero respuesta y.......

-Si?-se escuchaba una voz adormilada del otro lado de la bocina

-Disculpa te desperte

-Para nada es solo que pense que siendo tu......bueno pues no estarias despierto a estas horas

-Alexander hermano mio hoy quiero pasar el dia contigo crees que se pueda?

-MMM dejame ver que es lo mejor que puedo hacer a las seis de la mañana

-Y eso como lo debo tomar?

-En primera con calma y en segunda si llegas a mi casa con un café doble expreso ya me tienes en el bolsillo

-Esa es la actitud hermano

-Tercera encargate de mejor llamarme por mi nombre y lo de hermano dejaselo a Matt

-Callate antes de que se me olvide tu café Alex

-Es una amenaza acaso?

-De acuerdo te veo en tu casa si y no esperes el café

-Entonces no esperes que salga

-Dijiste doble cierto?- con un tomo frustrado esta "charla" lo comenzaba a desesperar

-SI y gracias, lamento hacerte esto pero me despertaste y algo tengo que hacer para vengarme

-Mejor ya cállate y te veo en un rato-colgó terminantemente el teléfono sabia que podría arreglar algo con su hermano por medio de el pero tenia el mal presentimiento de que algo pasaría o tal vez el presentimiento no era tan malo simplemente lo presentía

Después de una hora el de cabellera multicolor se encontraba fuera de un edificio esperando a que el otro chico saliese solo fue cuestión de minutos para que el ya mencionado Alex saliera, aunque por su apariencia no se podía decir mucho era de mediana estatura tez morena de unos 25 años no era musculoso pero tampoco un debilucho se podía decir que era una persona cualquiera a excepción de una cosa: El era el mediador de los hermanos aunque la mayor parte de tiempo se la pasaba con el menor por un accidente que ocurrió hace tras años donde ambos se vieron involucrados

---FLASH BACK---

El de cabellera multicolor iba manejando su auto a una velocidad un poco alta ya que se había retrasado para llegar a el show esa noche, ya estaba cerca le quedaba tiempo para llegar a su combate sabia que su jefa estaba algo molesta pero el la convenció de recorrer el combate hasta el final y aunque ella estuvo apunto de negarse termino aceptando por la insistencia del volador.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar solo era tomar la siguiente salida y buscar el estadio pero al final no se vio tan fácil llegar ya que al intentar dar vuelta impacto con el auto por suerte el accidente no daño ni los autos ni a los conductores aunque el que había propiciado el accidente había sido el dueño del deportivo ya que intento dar la vuelta desde el tercer carril el otro conductor salio de su vehículo reclamando al menor de los hermanos

-Oye que te sucede estas loco o que

-_Lo que me faltaba-_pensó- Lo siento fue mi error pero no puedo solucionarlo en este momento

-Eres JEFF HARDY- dijo emocionado el moreno

-Claro solo que llevo prisa crees que lo podamos solucionar mas tarde

-No se ya se me hizo tarde para llegar a tu show te propongo algo llevame contigo y le arreglaremos acabando el espectáculo te parece?

-Bueno se que no estoy en posición de negociar así que acepto-abriendo la puerta del copiloto-Sube anda que ambos vamos retrasados-acto seguido el otro chico entro al auto y al cerrar la puerta el príncipe extremo acelero y pronto llegaron al lugar

-Bien como yo tuve la culpa entraras conmigo podrás estar en el backstage o donde gustes pero no te metas en problemas

-Oh por supuesto te lo agradezco

-Bien llegamos-Bajaron del auto de Hardy y entraron al domo al llegar la batalla de Hardy este gano dedico un saludo a todo el publico y regreso a su camerino lo que no sabia es que aquel incidente daría origen a la mejor amistad del menor después de Helms

---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

-Que hay hermano-saludo el moreno con un abrazo al su amigo y por ende el otro lo regreso

-Ya ves aquí molestándote, ten aquí tienes tu café- dándole el vaso con aquel líquido oscuro

-Gracias y siento las molestias, ah y que quieres hacer?

-Bueno mas que nada quiero platicar pero me agradaría que me acompañaras a comprar un celular

-OTRO? YA ES EL TERCERO DEL AÑO-dijo con obvio tono de sorpresa

-Ya cállate y contéstame

-Por supuesto pero no creo que ya hayan abierto el centro comercial así que dime que haremos por este rato

-Eh........supongo que caminar, platicar, tengo mucho que contarte

-Pues anda y cuéntame

-En primera no se si sepas lo que me hizo mi hermano en el royal

-No dime que hizo

-Me golpeo con una silla y por su culpa perdí el titulo

-Si que es grave

-Y lo peor es que golpeo a Helms y esta arruinando su carrera con tal de verme hundido pero lo que me preocupa no es eso si no que le hice para que este comportándose de esta forma

-Supongo que quieres que hable con el no?

-Wow eres un genio sabes

-Payaso, mejor dime que piensas hacer

-Vengarme

-No lo haras

-El busca orillarte a esto por eso te provoca

-Y que ya no me interesa

-Ese no eres tú, tú no debes hacerlo

-Claro que lo haré y tú me ayudaras

-El busca pelea, se la daré no sabrá que le sucedió

-Tengo una mejor idea para tu venganza

-Sin pelear?

-Claro y creeme que al final ambos saldrán como hermanos de nuevo pero será algo peligroso no sabemos cuanto podrá soportar la ira tu hermano

-Da igual que el sienta el coraje que yo cuando me dejo una estupida nota en mi casa diciendo lo que hizo

-Es un maldito y eso es bueno

-Bueno dices? Es un demente

-Y eh ahí el factor de tu venganza

-Eres un genio hermano- descubriendo lo que planeaba

-Gracias

-Te besaría pero yo soy heterosexual- bromeo el de cabellera multicolor para después soltar una carcajada

-Graciosito, vamos a dar una vuelta que te parece

-A eso vine no?

-Entonces veámonos- comenzando a caminar

-Andando-caminando a la par del más joven

-Oye y que es eso taaan importante que tenias que decirme

-Bueno ves que te dije que necesitaba otro celular

-Si- algo desconcertado- y ahora que hiciste?

-Bueno yo regale mi celular anterior a una chica

-No, ya, enserio

-No te estoy mintiendo

-Cuéntame- desesperado

-Todo paso cuando mi hermano me golpeo con la silla yo no quería ir al show así que pedí 2 semanas al DIA siguiente yo salí a caminar según para despejar mi mente pero en un semáforo me tope con una linda chica al principio la trate mal pero me di cuenta que ella solo quería conocerme así que me disculpe y le invite un café....

-Todo lo solucionas con un café ya me he dado cuenta-interrumpiéndolo

-YA CALLATE

-Oh lo siento por querer amenizarte la platica, bueno continúa

-Después del café me beso y salio corriendo

-Y que sucede no me digas que te gusto

-No parece?

-Claro por eso traes esa cara de loco

-Esa siempre la he tenido- bromeando

-Si pero no la un loco enamorado

-QUE?-desconcertado

-Si tienes un brillo peculiar en tus ojos bastante raro en gente no enamorada

Cada vez que decía esa palabra se le erizaban los vellos no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por que apenas la acababa de conocer pero cada vez que pensaba en la mexicana sentía una sensación en todo su cuerpo que no podía explicar sentía que no podía controlarse y que no podía pensar en otra cosa en esos momentos que no fuera ella

-REACCIONA- dijo el mas pequeño de los chicos a la vez que le soltaba una bofetada al mayor

-Que sucede?

-Dormías despierto

-Lo siento, entonces que harás

-Hablare con ella pero no estoy seguro de que decirle

-Solo di lo que te salga de aquí-dijo señalando su corazón

-Aun no estoy seguro pero no dudes que lo haré

-Ah claro pero si no lo haces te juro que te la bajo- soltó una carcajada

-Gracias por el apoyo-dijo con notorio sarcasmo

-De nada- regresando el sarcasmo

Así los chicos platicaron de muchas cosas tenían tiempo que no se veían y era interesante como un poco de tiempo no deterioraba una gran amistad y sabia que apresar de que le había contado de las atrocidades que hizo su hermano Alexander se mantendría neutral con ambos por que ambos eran sus amigos y se preocupaba por los dos y lo único que buscaba era el bien para lo dos y lo mejor de todo era que también le ayudaría con su asunto al menor de los Hardy

Pasaron las horas y como Jeff lo dijo compro su celular aunque lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ana sin importarle la presencia del moreno, marco y aunque tardo en contestar

-Si? Quien habla

-Un amigo tuyo- con tono serio

-......-solo se limito a gritar

-Creo que ya sabes quien soy jeje- rió tímidamente a pesar de ser una llamada no se sentía muy seguro

-Y este numero? Ya compraste otro móvil?

-Al parecer si solo te hablaba para invitarte al show de esta noche y para darte unos pases también para que asistas a No Way Out que te parece?

-......- Volvió a gritar emocionada mientras daba vueltas en su habitación aunque nadie la viera no podía contener su emoción ya que una oferta así del luchador al que mas admiras no te llega así y menos si la invitación a hace el mismo luchador

-Eso lo tomo como un si- volviendo a reír pero esta ves mas relajado

-Por supuesto

-Entonces paso por ti a las 6

-Si claro yo te espero

-Nos vemos

-Adiós

-A las 6 no lo olvides

-A las 6 anotado-colgó la chica para después volver a gritar emocionada

-Se ve que la traes muerta- se burlo Alex

-Si yo también creo eso

-Eres bueno con las chicas

-Tu crees?

-Es obvio

-Bueno entonces regresemos a casa necesito que me ayudes con Ana

-Entonces me piensas llevar a SmackDown!

-Si así que te arreglas en lo que me preparo si?

-No hay problema

Así emprendieron el regreso a casa que la verdad fue mas rápido por que iban platicando y haciéndose bromas mutuamente al llegar a casa de Alex este se despidió de Jeff nuevamente con un abrazo y este de nuevo se lo regreso sabia que se verían en unas horas nuevamente pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, así nuestro ex-monarca de la WWE regresó a su residencia tomo una ducha llamo a Vicki y le dijo que le agradecía lo que hizo aunque la gerente general de la marca en un principio creyó que era broma al ver la seriedad del chico lo agradeció y acepto el agradecimiento, después se puso su ropa de "civil" ya que no pelearía hoy y tomo su billetera con una buena cantidad de dinero por que tenia planeado algo especial para las dos personas que lo estaban esperando, hecho esto nuevamente salio de su casa y paso primero por el moreno y después por la mexicana por caballerosidad Jeff presento a ambos y estos de inmediato comenzaron a socializar cuando llegaron a lugar donde se efectuaría el evento dejo en la entrada principal a los jóvenes y después se fue a estacionar en donde los demás wrestlers y al bajar de su automóvil varios de ellos lo saludaron

Mientras estaba en solitario pensaba que decirle al publico y a la ves estaba nervioso por no saber que tanto ayudaría su amigo con la mexicana y después solo espero a salir, estaba nervioso y quien no teniendo tanto en que pensar y tan poco que se podía hacer, el momento había llegado tenia que salir y dar la cara a todo el mundo y cuando por fin salio las palabras fueron brotando solas no ofendió a Matt ni siquiera hizo algo para ofenderlo solo dio muchos rodeos y aunque no lo dijo sus palabras denotaron el aprecio que sentía hacia su hermano después solo salio del ring lo mas pronto posible y al final espero a que sus amigos salieran para invitarlos a cenar, por alguna razón quiso tener un detalle con ambos así que sin decirles nada los subió a su carro y se los llevo a un restaurante cuando llegaron de inmediato los hicieron pasar y por supuesto no tardaron en ordenar, mientras cenaba charlaban amenamente todo en un ambiente de paz lo que impresiono a Jeff fue como ambos chicos reconocieron su valentía a dar tal discurso, al terminar de cenar el de cabellera multicolor intento pagar y aunque en un principio Ana estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya el listo fue Axel al dejar su tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta y a pesar de la molestia de Hardy, Axel le dio por su lado aunque algo extraño sucedió antes de salir del restaurante una joven se acerco al trío

-Hola Jeff- saludo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al epitome de la pasión y por supuesto el se lo devolvió

-_Todo mundo me conoce no?-_pensó- Hola en que te puedo servir

-Me darías tu autógrafo-sacando de su bolsa una libretita y un bolígrafo

-Claro- tomando ambas cosas –Para quien lo escribo?

-Para Aly- decía mientras con su móvil preparaba la cámara

-Listo- entregando la libreta y el bolígrafo, lo que autógrafo decía:

"PARA ALY UNA DE MIS MEJORES FANS

CON APRECIO:

JEFF HARDY"

-Gracias- decía la muchacha mientras guardaba sus cosas y con el móvil le hizo una seña que le indicaba que si podían tomarse una foto- puedo?

-Claro- mientras que se acercaba a la chica la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha hacia su peculiar seña y mientras la muchacha tomaba la foto después de esto dio las gracias y de nuevo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla nuevamente correspondido

Al salir del lugar el moreno inmediatamente tomo un taxi dejando a Ana y Jeff solos aunque la chica ya lo esperaba el quedo completamente desconcertado nunca espero esa acción de su amigo aunque tardo en entender por que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que habían planeado todo esto menos lo de la cena claro esta

-Algo que me tengas que decir?-dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Que te llevare a tu casa

-Si esta bien- algo desilusionada

Al llegar a la casa de la chica esta estaba algo triste puesto a que no había sucedido nada

-Gracias por traerme cuídate y espero que ganes el domingo

-Me encanto que me hayas acompañado-dijo intentando evitar que la chica se fuese todavía

-Yo lo hice con mucho gusto

-Y por eso te agradezco

-Sabes eres muy lindo y en tus ojos puedo ver que eres una persona muy diferente a como aparentas ser con todos por eso te di el beso aquel día-por fin dijo la mexicana

-Enserio crees eso?

-Claro-concluyo la chica abriendo la puerta del automóvil pero al intentar salir sintió como la giraban desde el brazo pero lo que menos espero fue que al voltear su cara quedaría unida a la del volador mediante sus labios esta al principio no supo que hacer pero después comenzó a corresponderle el beso, tras unos minutos estos se separaron el solo se limito a decirle

-Lo siento

-No debes de pedirme disculpas

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti Jeff

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti- dijo volviéndolo a besar pero esta ves fue mas corto por que de nuevo como la ves anterior salio corriendo emocionada por lo sucedido el chico solo se limito reír y marcharse a su casa con una enorme sonrisa esperando ansiosamente el domingo.

Y por fin después de tanta espera llego el evento en el que prometió recuperar su titulo esta ves no paso por ninguno de sus amigos, el estadio estaba abarrotado solo esperaba que llegara el combate de la cámara de la eliminación y cuando por fin llego el momento salio con el mayor entusiasmo posible seria el primero en pelear y lo mejor de todo con el poseedor de su titulo Edge el combate fue rápido y así de fácil elimino al canadiense aunque después las cosas se pusieron pesadas y al final ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba

FUE SACADO DE LA CAMARA PERDIENDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RECUPERAR SU TITULO

CONTINUARA............

**N/A: Bueno**** eh aquí este capitulo se que me he tardado pero la inspiración no me llegaba gracias a tolos que me leen y en especial un agradecimiento a RED MACHINE por su apoyo desde el inicio de esta loca historia**

**Por cierto espero que no te haya molestado tu intromisión en esta historia XD**

**Cuídense Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO**


	4. Special Chapter

Venganza

"·Especial Chapter o mas bien El punto de vista de Matt"

_-Claro todo mundo me odia y lo peor es que me siento bien por el daño que le he causado o mas bien me __sentía bien pero ahora el remordimiento me carcome ya no se que hacer quiero echar marcha atrás pero ya es tarde y aunque suene masoquista quiero llevar este juego hasta el final-_Pensaba el ex-monarca de la ECW en la comodidad de su casa la verdad en un principio lo hizo por coraje al perder su titulo y a la vez por lo mal agradecido que había sido su hermano últimamente pero lo que mas lo orillo a hacerlo sentía la necesidad de sobreprotegerlo de ¿que? Ni siquiera el mismo sabía pero era estupido y egoísta pero que mas daba ya lo había hecho estaría dispuesto a hundirse hasta el final, lo raro es que quería acabar sin importar que su hermano lo despreciase

-Si lo se suena egoísta y que tal vez este actuando como el pero el no ha entendido lo que he tenido que pasar.......-decía al vacío a la vez que su conciencia le respondía

-_Claro que sabe lo que has pasado por que el también lo vivió en carne propia_

_-_Si pero no de la misma forma que yo el no ha sufrido lo que yo

_-Tal vez si ha sufrido y hasta mas por ese titulo que por tu rabia lo ha perdido_

_-_Soy un monstruo y lo peor es que no se por que

-_Claro que lo sabes pero no lo admites_

_-_Por que no es cierto no es eso tiene que ser algo mas

_-Dame una respuesta mas __lógica que esa y te dejare de joder_

_-_Pero no puede ser.....no, NO!!

-_Ya te has dado cuenta de que es verdad, amas a tu hermano pero no de la forma en que deberías _

_-_Que no puede ser, a demás es indebido si es cierto que he admitido que mi orientación sexual es doble pero oh vamos no puede ser verdad eso

-_Sientes atracción por tu propio hermano y como no te corresponde pretendes llamarle la atención de otra forma_

_-_Que puedo hacer?

-_Continuar con tu juego o decirle_

_-_Continuare con este sucio juego o tal vez.........

CONTINUARA.....................

**N/A: Bueno he aquí este capitulo especial que dice el verdadero origen de las atrocidades del ahora más odiado hermano del universo de la Tv. **


	5. La gran pelea o la gran huida

Venganza

"La Gran Pelea o la Gran Huida"

Era lunes desafortunadamente aun no pasaba el trago amargo de la derrota, sin mas su sueño fue cortado estrepitosamente no se sentía mal pero la desilusión era evidente obviamente no se podía comparar su experiencia con la de los luchadores con los que peleo pero por un instante tan solo un mínimo imagino lo que todos querían incluyéndose el volver a ser campeón de la WWE, aunque ese amargo sabor era remplazado por las dulces caricias del amor en su mente solo se formaba la imagen de la mexicana con solo imaginarla no le importaba lo que sucediera fuese bueno o malo, todo parecía efímero, sus problemas ya no era tan graves incluso Matt había pasado a otro plano, pero al recordar a Matt volvió a divagar en su mente el por que lo había hecho, el por que de sus acciones tan atroces, si se arrepentía de no darle las gracias pero el llegar a casa de su hermano y entrar significaba salir e una ambulancia y no quería arriesgarse , en pocas palabras tenia miedo........

Por otro lado vemos al mayor de los Hardy de igual forma la noche entera se la había pasado pensando en ese asunto pero lo peor es que le gano el orgullo y esa misma noche llamo a Vicki para arreglar una pelea el viernes obviamente acepto además mientras menos enemigos tuviese su marido mejor, ahora solo estaba desesperado y necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no sabia quien era lo suficientemente discreto para guardar su pequeño secreto y solo pudo pensar en Alexander al cual llamo de inmediato

-Si? Que pasa amigo?

-Nada solo quiero hablar contigo

-No creo poder ahora

-Vamos es urgente

-Enserio es mal momento

-Al menos puedes hoy

-Claro solo que me desocupare mas tarde

-Que hora mas o menos?

-Las 10

-Quieres que vaya a tu casa o vamos a algún lado

-Pasa por mí y vamos a dar un rol por la ciudad si lo que quieres es no dormir claro

-OK yo paso por ti a las 10

-Entonces te espero-colgando pero a su vez de inmediato marco al menor de los hermanos para informarle de lo que acababa de pasar después de todo el primero en acudir a el fue Jeff

-QUE QUIERES?- contesto el de cabellera multicolor

-Wow por tu tono de voz podría jurar que no has dormido o que la euforia no se te baja

-Ambas

-Oh demonios cuéntame que paso?

-Ana y yo ya somos pareja

-Gracias

-De que?

-Por dejarte camino libre el viernes

-OK de acuerdo te lo agradezco

-Fue un placer hermano

-Y solo para eso llamabas?

-No de hecho te quiero avisar que Matt me acaba de hablar y va a venir a hablar conmigo

-Ah bueno y supongo que después me contaras lo que te platico

-Esta bien aunque lo difícil será ayudarte a usar esa información para tu venganza por que conociendo a Matt me dirá que no te diga

-Si eso es lo mas seguro pero lo harás?

-Pues yo creo que si solo será cuestión de saber que le pasa por la mente

-Te lo debo

-Ya no importa te hablare después- dijo finalmente para colgar el problema paso después Matt llego con Alex pero este le confeso todo el moreno quedo impactado y aunque pensó en reñir a Matt no lo hizo por que sabia el problema que acarrearía esto lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue llamar a su amigo y contarle y aunque de un principio se espanto supo comprender pero lo que se le haría mas difícil seria rechazar a su propio hermano.

Así paso toda la semana aunque al llegar el viernes y Jeff tenia que enfrentarse a su hermano no lo hizo ya que al momento de aparecer en el escenario lo hizo con ropa de civil y dijo muchas cosas hasta que Matt tuvo que escuchar aquellas palabras tan hirientes

-......Yo soy tu hermano

-No lo eres- dijo con un evidente tono de frustración

-No peleare

-Hazlo cobarde-y al finalizar la frase le soltó una bofetada

-No!!!

-Pelea imbecil-y de nuevo lo golpeo pero lo que no supo fue cuando su hermano lo recibió con una patada en el estomago y le aplico el Twist Of Fate para después salir corriendo......

Continuara......

**Si se que me he tardado en actualizar pero yo no tengo la culpa así que es mejor apurarme y continuar pronto **

**XD agradecimientos a Red Machine por su incondicional apoyo y a los demás por alentarme a seguir **


	6. Miedo

Venganza

"Miedo"

De nuevo veiamos a nuestro querido Matt inmerso en las profundidades de sus pensamientos aun no le cabia en la mente lo que habia pasado, todo era tan inesperado que solo no podia atinar ha hacer o pensar en nada que fuera el lo queria tanto que a pesar de que lo orillo ha hacer lo que hizo se siente mal por haber recibido su castigo aun le dolia y no por el impacto del golpe si no que se dio cuenta que toda la esperanza de ser correspondido habian muerto todo habia muerto para su amado, mientras este pensamiento le daba vueltas a su cabeza no pudo soportar mas su llanto que era muy amargo era inmenso su dolo y ya no podia hechar marcha atrás.

-_Sabes que has hecho mal no?-_ le hablaba su conciencia nuevamente

-No no lo se- contestaba sollozando al aire

-_Acaso eres estupido te he dicho que se lo digas_

-Pero no quiero perderlo

-_LO HAS PERDIDO CON TUS IDIOTECES_

_-_No, no es verdad – decia mientras volvia a romper en llanto

-_A si claro te ha golpeado con tu propia llave por que te dice que te quiere_

_-_Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo me mata el no poder decirle

-_Eres estupido verdad te has tardado lo has manejado de una forma equivocada y eh aquí como la vida te da un vuelco_

-No es justo

-_Si lo es y te lo mereces ahora tendras que pelear o dejar que te de una golpiza increíble para que se le baje el coraje_

_-_-Y si le explico después crees que me entienda

-_No te puedo contestar algo que quiza yo no se_

_-_Mejor dejame en paz- dijo esto levantandose de la cama encendio el radio y al sintonizar su estacion favorita escucho el final de una cancion

_Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote, miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel_

_Miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta, ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana_

_Y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?_

_Sin ti_

Al terminar de escuchar la cancion solo apago el radio volvi a la cama y no paro de llorar hasta que su cansancio lo vencio y lo dejo dormido

________________________________________________________________________________

Por otro lado estaba el menor de los Hardy paseando con Ana que estaba preocupado por el con el asunto de su hermano

-Sabes deberias arreglar lo de tu hermano ya es justo que le pongas un alto a todas sus tonterias con una platica los golpes no los llevaran a nada

-Pero yo no quize el me orillo y le pagare con su misma moneda

-Solo prometeme que no haras nada de lo que te arrepentoras, ademas es una locura lo que quiere de ti

-El sabe que no es posible yo no lo quiero mas aya de un hermano yo te amo a ti y lo sabes verdad-la mexicana solo afirmo con la cabeza y beso al chico

Continuara................

**Un capitulo mas corto da indicios de que viene algo bueno asi que bueno aquí esta entrega **

**De nuevo gracias a Red Machine **

**Y es todo **

**NOS LEEMOS **

**ADIOS**


	7. Todo ha acabado

Venganza

"Todo ha acabado"

-Por que tan triste amor?- preguntaba la novia del enigma extremo

-No tiene justificación lo que hizo mi hermano poner mi vida en riesgo varias veces no tiene perdón

-Pero no deberías actuar así no le deberías pagar con la misma moneda son familia

-El negó ese lazo y yo acepto eso así que en cualquier oportunidad que tenga lo haré pagar y no sabes de que forma

-Pero que ganas con eso?

-Hacerme notar, hacerlo ver que sus abusos no están bien que soy un humano que siento que todo esto que esta pasando me afecta y que me duele tanto resentimiento hacia mi persona sabiendo que yo siempre lo he querido- de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lagrimas, sollozaba, el dolor era inmenso, con furia comenzó a cerrar sus puños que hasta inclusive comenzó a rasgarse las palmas de las manos con las uñas de tanta presión que ejercía

-Tranquilízate amor- fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir la chica, su frustración por no poder hacer nada era evidente

-Me tengo que ir sabes- se levanto y con las mangas de la chaqueta se seco las lagrimas, para después salir de su casa dejando a la chica mas que preocupada

Se dirigía a su trabajo a luchar con su propio hermano en una noche mas que terrible para el, pero sinceramente ya todo lo daba igual, lo haría pagar y no le importaba que su propio hermano lo viese de esa forma, no era natural ye era seguro que nunca se daría

Llego al domo donde se presentarían todo estaba listo ya algunos wrestlers se preparaban para salir el sin mas no hablo con nadie ya que todo mundo lo miraba como si fuera un vagabundo que no valiese nada todo mundo excepto.....

-Jeff amigo esta no es la solución no le des gusto

-A ti que te interesa Helms

-El bienestar de ambos eso me preocupa

-Pero no puedes hacer nada para detenerme

-Ha claro que si no te dejare pelear

.Ha claro que si y ahora si me lo permites tengo que alistarme

-No lo harás- extendiéndose de brazos frente a la puerta de los camerinos

-Lo haré y si me sigues deteniendo te juro que te va a ir mal

-Hazlo aun así no me moveré

-De acuerdo tu lo pediste- le suelta un derechazo justo en la sien dejándolo aturdido y dándole la oportunidad del de cabellera multicolor entrar a los vestidores, se arreglo como de costumbre y solo espero a que lo llamaran y al momento de la verdad salio decidido a mas no poder al subir al ring y ver a ese traidor de su sangre no pudo evitar enfurecerse ya que al momento de escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio de la lucha, arremetió contra el dejándolo aturdió, en la lona lo mantenía a golpes y patadas, no lo dejaba levantarse y lo seguía golpeando, tanta era su rabia que en un instante salio del ring y busco una silla regreso de inmediato y espero a que este se pusiese de pie para soltarle un silletazo en la cabeza, provocado su descalificación, no le importo y ya una ve en el suelo este Matt, Jeff lo siguió golpeando con la silla ferozmente hasta que de la cabeza de Matt comenzó a fluir la sangre, de inmediato llego Gregory y a Jeff le arrebato la silla

-Acaso te has vuelto loco

-Se lo merecía

-Vamonos- dijo soltando la silla y llevándose lejos a Jeff mientras los paramédicos socorrían a Matt

Ya en los vestidores Jeff reflexiono su atrocidad y como bala salio directo a su carro se monto en el y salio a toda velocidad pasándose algunas preventiva pero paso algo no alcanzo a pasar una y un carro impacto de lleno con el suyo........

CONTINUARA


	8. Un final feliz mas

Venganza

"Un final feliz mas"

El sonido de la ambulancia llenaba toda la calle la gente rodeaba la escena del accidente, los paramédicos corrieron a auxiliar a los involucrados en este pero antes de que estos tomaran acción, el enigma carismático salió del automóvil y aunque sus manos y su rostro estuviese ensangrentadas no le quitaba el remordimiento de lo que había hecho horas atrás, quería disculparse con su hermano, al diablo con su estúpida pelea, estaba cerca de la casa de Matt podía llegar caminando pero solo pudo dar unos pasos mas antes de caer desmayado.

Sonidos de aparatos y un asqueroso aroma a desinfectante llenaba el entorno de Jeff, este se sentía exhausto incluso hasta los párpados le pesaban quería seguir inmóvil pero unos sollozos lo sacaron de su trances despertando de súbito, esos sollozos provenían de su pareja que se encontraba a lado de su camilla llorando por lo que había pasado.

-Eres un tonto.....por que demonios lo hiciste?-dijo entre sollozos la muchacha

-Lo tenia que hacer- contesto con un enorme esfuerzo

No pudieron seguir charlando ya que tras la puerta se encontraba el causante de todo este problema el traidor a la sangre Hardy......el que por los medios era llamado simplemente Matt, se encontraba ahí de pie pero su expresión en el rostro era de una enorme preocupación, sin mas entro a la habitación y como si este y la novia del menor hubiesen planeado esto cambiaron de puesto y ella salió mientras que el se puso junto a la camilla del principe extremo, tomo aire y...

-Mira se que te sorprende mi presencia y que es mas no te sea grata pero vine por que eres mi hermano y que me dolería mucho si te pierdo es mas he venido a confesarte algo.....TE AMO y no un estúpido cariño fraternal te amo por quien eres y es por eso que hice lo que hice quería acaparar tu atención y se que lo que siento no es normal y que incluso es patético pero es lo que siento y aunque se que nunca me harás caso por ser tu hermano solo quiero desearte suerte con esa chica de allá fuera que es muy afortunada al ternerte, tambien queria pedirte perdon por toda esta estupidez y.......

-Ya cierrra la maldita boca y escucha, si es enfermizo tu afecto hacia a mi aunque de otra forma lo acepto y si tienes razon fue una estupidez esta asquerosa riña y gracias por decearme suerte a y estas perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y sincera

-De acuerdo desde ahora no habra mas problemas entre nosotros

-Hecho........y cuanto mas estare aquí

-Una semana mas por que te haran estudios

-No me queda de otra verdad

-No no hay de otra........

Ya ha pasado un tiempo después de todo este lio, la cosas entro la familia Hardy iban de maravilla y la relacion entre el de cabellera multicolor y la mexicana no podia pedir mas simplemente todo era excelente

Y la gran noticia esta noche de nuevo Los Hardy Boys retomarian accion todo estaba preparado era la lucha estelar sus oponentes estaba aguardándolos en el ring y los espectadores ansiosos por verlos de nuevo en accion y a que estaban la musica de los hardy comenzaba a retumbar por todo el lugar y solo fue cuestion de segundos para que el Team Xtreme apareciera y después de una euforia ovacion y un calido abrazo entre ambos solo quedaba acercarse al escenario a cumplir con su trabajo

-Listo Jeff?

-Cuando tu quieras hermano........


End file.
